


Spirited Away~

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Nostalgia, Spirited Away - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: A retelling of the Ghibli classic, featuring Kousuke and Shin-Ae
Relationships: Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae
Kudos: 3





	Spirited Away~

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a piece of art a friend drew. I was like, why not?
> 
> Play this for enhanced immersion:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMboypSkj3c

Where were they going! They said they were just going to have a quick look!

“Let’s go back!” She shouted, begged, hoping her parents would have listened, but her cries fell on deaf ears.

Shin-Ae’s mouth twisted into a grim scowl. They weren’t listening to her!

A ferocious gust of wind had nudged her form, causing her body to tense. She turned around and cowered in the wake of the foreboding building they had emerged from. A whimper ripped its way from her throat.

She fled from the menacing edifice, catching up to her parents in no time. She just wanted to leave. She just wanted to leave!

Shin-Ae’s heart hiccuped with every step she took, following her parent’s lead. The area was so big. How long had they been walking?

Three cases of stairs, winding streets, countless buildings but not a soul in sight. It was a ghost town.

“Where is everybody?” Her inflection trembled.

Her father found the source of the food he had caught a whiff of earlier. Her mother beckoned her to join them in the meal but silently, Shin-Ae refused.

Why won't they listen?

“I don’t want any! We’re gonna get in trouble! Let’s just get out of here!” She fisted her shirt in a vice like grip while her knees felt like they were about to give out.

Shin-Ae felt herself deflate. Her parents were a lost cause. The girl decided to let her parents be with their gluttonous escapade. “They’re like pigs.” She muttered.

She took it upon herself to do some exploring of her own, soon finding herself a stone’s throw away from what appeared to be a bathhouse. It appeared to be five stories high.

Her ears twitched at a familiar sound and she rushed onto the bridge to peer over the guard rails.

“It’s a train.” She murmured then quickly ran to the opposite side, leaning over the edge to watch it disappear into the distance.

Again, her ears detected movement. Footsteps to be exact. She turned her head and gasped.

She saw him.

The boy wore a white kimono with a puffy, light blue monpe, along with a purple sash around his waist.

A passing breeze ruffled his hair while his brilliant blue gaze widened; he took a closer look at her. And gasped at the sight.

His expression shadowed.

“You shouldn't be here! Get out of here, now!” He rushed to her side.

Shin-Ae hopped off the rails at his barking tone. “What?” She was so confused.

“It's almost night. Leave! Before it gets dark!” He urged.

He turned his head to the bathhouse a few meters into the distance. There was stirring within.

Shin-Ae didn’t know what was happening, but the boy pushed her away from the bridge. “You’ve got to get across the river! Go! I’ll distract them!” He assured her.

Shin-Ae didn't know what was happening but she listened.

She ran in the direction her parents were, but she couldn’t find them!

It was dark and there were entities roaming the dimly lit streets. They didn't look human.

Shin-Ae decided to flee in the direction she and her parents came from but ran into a body of water. Water? There wasn’t water here. The river was dry earlier!

Okay. This was a dream. All a dream. “I’m dreaming! I’m dreaming!” She tugged her hair, trying to jolt herself awake from this nightmare. This was crazy! “Wake up! Wake up.” She chanted.

She opened her eyes and saw that her limbs were fading. She spread her fingers and saw straight through her palms.

She was so confused. Why was this happening?! She quickly scrambled up a grassy hill and cowered in a corner.

Elsewhere, the boy rushed in an effort to find her, finally stumbling upon her crouched form.

He kneeled at her side and held her shoulders in comfort, which startled Shin-Ae.

“Don’t be afraid.” He assured in a soft tone. “I just want to help you.”

Shin-Ae’s eyes watered while she frantically shook her head. “No!”

The boy gently fed her a pill, telling her that eating food from this world would prevent her from disappearing.

“See? You’re all better.” He held out his palm and encouraged her to touch it.

Shin-Ae was pleasantly surprised and absolutely delighted when she came into contact with his flesh. “I'm okay!”

The boy smiled and cupped her hand in both of his. He had guaranteed her that she'd be able to see her parents again.

There was a shift in the atmosphere and he caged her with his arm. “Don’t move.” He warned, while he cautiously gazed at the sky.

A bird seemed to be on the lookout. He hugged her body closer to his frame when it flew closer to their hiding spot.

Everything happened so fast after that. He took her hand and quickly guided her through the bathhouse. Instructing her on how to get a job.

Shin-Ae didn’t want the boy to leave her alone! But the boy sounded so sure of himself, she trusted his words.

He warned her of the witch of the bathhouse: Yui. And what she would do to her if she wasn’t careful.

He gripped her hand again, it was firm, comforting. “And remember Shin-Ae, I’m your friend.”

Shin-Ae gaped at him in wonder. “How do you know my name?” Her tone lilted.

“I’ve known you since you were very small. Good luck.” He murmured before he stood up. “And whatever you do, don’t make a sound.” He walked over to one of the sliding doors while the workers called for him.

“Master Kō! Yui wants to see you!” The boy waved them off. “I know. It’s about my mission, right?”

So his name was Kō.

The following morning, Kō made his way into Shin-Ae’s sleeping quarters and placed a gentle hand on her slumbering form, instructing her to meet him at the bridge.

Shin-Ae woke up with a start and immediately ran through the bathhouse in an effort to be on time for her rendezvous with Kō.

Once she crossed the bridge, she found him waiting. “Follow me.” He turned and walked away. Shin-Ae didn’t question him. She willingly followed his lead. She trusted him.

Both children made their way through a garden, weaving through hedges of Hydrangea, Hibiscus and Golden bells.

Kō had shown her where her parents were. They resided in a pen; fat pigs who had no memory of ever being human.

They returned to the garden where Shin-Ae curled in on herself. This was too much.

Kō pulled some wrapped onigiri out of his kimono before he crouched at her side. He unwrapped the food and presented it to her. “Here. You must be hungry. Eat this.”

Shin-Ae silently accepted his offering and munched on the rice ball. Tears clouded her vision while she finished the rest of her meal.

Kō placed a supportive arm around her shoulders while she sobbed. He placed the other two rice balls in her field of vision. “Here, have some more. You’ll be alright.” He soothed, not once letting her go.

Kō was so nice to her. She didn’t know what she would have done without him.

* * *

Kō wasn’t doing so well. He was bloodied and battered. And he was being such a stubborn idiot! Shin-Ae begged and pleaded for him to open his mouth, so that she’d be able to administer the medicine she had been gifted from the river spirit. But he kept his jaws shut.

She bit into the ball and then took it out of her mouth. “See? It’s fine, no need to be alarmed. Eat it!” Her tone was frantic.

She was finally able to open his mouth and quickly shoved it in.

Gutteral growls escaped from his beastial throat. Shin-Ae hugged his snout to prevent him from upchucking, while the coils of his body flailed in protest.

Finally, the medicine did its job, removing whatever ailed Kō’s body.

Thank goodness.

* * *

Kō groggily opened his eyes and sat up. He was in the broiler room. He perused the area and surged upwards with a start. Where was Shin-Ae?

The boy took note of one other person in the room. “Kamaji!” He shook the man awake. “Where is Shin-Ae?”

The old man adjusted his glasses while his jaw hung open. “Kō! You’re all right!”

The child waved him off. ”I’m fine. Where is Shin-Ae? Did she go somewhere? Can you tell me what’s going on?”

Kamaji leaned forward. “You blacked out, remember?”

Kō shifted his gaze to the left. “Yes. I remember being in darkness. Then I could hear Shin-Ae’s voice calling out my name. So I followed her voice and the next thing I knew, I was lying here feeling better than ever.”

“Pure love.” The elder man croaked. “It broke the spell. Shin-Ae left to return the golden seal. She did it to save you.”

* * *

The wind whipped through Shin-Ae’s hair. The undulating coils beneath her body teased at a distant memory buried deep within her subconscious. A shoe. Rough rapids. Water filled lungs.

“Kō, listen. I just remembered something from a long time ago. I think it may help you.” She rested her chin on his head.

“Once when I was younger, I dropped my shoe into a river. And when I tried to get it back, I fell in. I thought I’d drown but the water carried me to shore.” Shin-Ae gazed into the distance and then her eyes widened. Realization hit her.

“And the River’s name was the Kousuke river.” Shin-Ae gasped. “I think that was you! Your real name is Kousuke!”

Kousuke’s eyes widened, his silver scales scattered themselves, glinting in the moonlight, shedding him of his dragon form.

Both children were now free falling, Shin-Ae’s hands refused to leave Kousuke’s.

“You did it, Shin-Ae!” Kousuke smiled. “I remember! I was the spirit of the Kousuke river!”

“A river spirit?” Shin-Ae parotted.

“My name is the Kousuke river.” He nodded.

“They filled in that river. It’s all apartments now!” She smiled.

“That’s maybe why I’m unable to find my way home, Shin-Ae. I remember you falling into my river. And I remember your little pink shoe.” He gripped her hands tighter. Not daring to let her go.

Tears spilled from Shin-Ae’s eyes. “So, you were the one who carried me back to shallow water! You saved me!”

Kousuke pressed his head to hers. This was too much. Thanks to Shin-Ae, he knew his name.

“I knew you were good!” Shin-Ae grinned. She never once doubted Kousuke’s intentions. Being in that bathhouse, he was just misunderstood. But she believed in him

* * *

Shin-Ae ran towards Kousuke after she passed the test Yui had in place for her. Hand in hand, they ran towards the river that led her to him.

“Where are my mom and dad?”

“When you passed the test, they woke up on the human side of the river. They’re there now. They’re looking for you.” Kousuke informed her.

They arrived at the grassy field. “There’s no water here. I can walk across now.” She thought out loud.

“But I can’t go any farther.” Kousuke told her.

Shin-Ae gave him a worried look. She had to say goodbye.

“Just go back the way you came, you’ll be fine. But you’ll have to promise not to look back. Not until you’ve passed through the tunnel.”

“But what about you?” She couldn't help but ask. She didn’t want Kousuke here all by his lonesome.

“Don’t worry. I’ll go back and have a talk with Yui. I’ll tell her I’m going to quit being her apprentice.”

Kousuke's eyes softened when he still saw the worried glint in Shin-Ae's eyes. “I’m fine. I got my name back.”

“Will we meet again sometime?” Shin-Ae needed that assurance.

“Sure we will.” Kousuke confirmed.

“Promise?” Her tone was desperate.

“I promise.” Kousuke intoned softly.

“Now go.” He nudged her forward. “And don’t look back.” He smiled.

Shin-Ae walked forward, her hand still in his; wanting to prolong contact with him for as long as possible before finally letting Kousuke go.

Shin-Ae did as she was told, never once looking back while en route to reunite with her parents.

* * *

It’s been seven years since then. Shin-Ae absentmindedly gazed out of her classroom window. She hadn’t encountered Kousuke ever since she crossed over from the spirit world.

Not a day goes by where she doesn’t think of him. That boy who went out of his way to help her in her time of need.

She restlessly drummed her fingers on her desk.

She’d never stop waiting. They made each other a promise.

Oh, what she would give to see him again.

If given another opportunity, she’d waste no time in getting spirited away.


End file.
